Vampire Wizard
by donna ficfan
Summary: Harry Potter Vampire Knight crossover. At the age of six Harry's family is killed while on vacation in Japan and Harry is biten by a pureblood vampire. Headmaster Cross finds him before the wizards do and takes him to Cross Academy.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Harry Potter / Vampire Knight crossover. At the age of six Harry's family is killed while on vacation in Japan and Harry is biten by a pureblood vampire. Headmaster Cross finds him before the wizards do and takes him to Cross Academy.

**I do not own J.K. Rowling and Matsuri Hino do I just mess with their stuff.**

**Vampire Wizard**

**First Night : Harry's Rebirth**

He laid there covered in blood, just barely alive, watching the person/creature that had just killed his "family" and bit him. Even in his thoughts he could not bring himself to call them family after what they had done to him. The abuse that "Uncle" Vernon put him through for things he had no control over, like it was his fault that his teachers hair turn blue, or the neglect that "Aunt" Petunia put him though by not feeding him or hugging him when he needed it. His "Cousin" Dudley might have turned into someone that he would have considered family if it was not for the fact that he became a bully.

The Person kneeled in front of the child and looked into his emerald green eyes. "Child I have given you a blessing and a curse since you are still alive. I am a pureblood vampire and in time you will turn into a vampire as well but " the vampire touched a finger to the lighting bolt shaped scar on the childs forehead" I should not be suprised that you would survive Harry Potter." With that the vampire left the place of carnage.

_A few hours latter at Cross Academy_

Headmaster Cross leading a very small child to the front gates of the academy that he founded called out " Yuki! Zero! I need your help." With that two older children appeared at the door. A girl with brown hair and brown eyes wearing a dark blue almost black uniform, and a taller boy with silver hair and silverish blue eyes wearing a uniform that looked the same save for it was white. Both of the children had an armband on with the academy's symbol on it.

"What do you need Headmaster Cross?" they asked together.

"Yuki, Zero, this is Harry Potter." Headmaster Cross said as he pushed the child with him forward a little. Harry still had blood all over him from the vampire attack. "His family was just killed by a bad vampire. He will be staying with us from now on."

"I will take him for a bath." Yuki said. "Come with me Harry" as she started to walk towards the bathroom.

Zero watched as Yuki guided Harry toward the bathroom. Once they were out of sight he turn to Headmaster Cross and asked "Is Harry like me, Headmaster?"

"Yes Zero. Harry was bit by a pureblood like you." Headmaster Cross said to the young man in front of him. "I will be introducing him to the night class after he gets washed up and changed."

"I will go inform Kuran of this so he can get the night class together." Zero said. Zero then turned around and walked off to another part of the school.

_An Hour latter in the Moon Dormatory_

"Kuran, this is Harry Potter. His family..." Headmaster Cross started to say to a young man with long shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes who was wearing a white uniform.

"Please. They were not my 'family' they were my relatives. Just because I had to share seven alleles with two of them does not make them family. If it was not for the fact that that person bit me too I would thank him for saveing me." Harry interupted Headmaster Cross with tears dripping from his eyes.

"Your the most precocious four year old I have ever met." one of the night class girls said.

"I am six! My classes assistent said that if my 'family' did not try to keep me down I would probably have been sent to Fourth grade but because of my 'family' I ended up last in class because my 'cousin' had the I.Q. of a house plant. Now that they are gone I nolonger have to dumb myself down to their level of intellegence." Harry said with clenched fists.

"Harry" Kuran said getting the childs attention"because you were bit by a pureblood you will change into a vampire and if I am correct" Kuran traced the scar on Harry's forehead" a pureblood vampire at that."

"Why would I change into a Pureblood instead of a normal vampire?" Harry asked.

"Because Harry Potter you are a wizard. A magic user. The very first purebloods were magic users that wanted immortality at any cost and that is exactly what they got. Immortality all it cost them was the ability to go out in the sun and the need to feed off the living. Because of your age you should fight the change as long as possible to give yourself time to grow normal since once you change your growth will slow." Kuran said.

"Ok when would you suggest I wait untill to change?" Harry asked Kuran.

"Thirteen but that is seven years away for you and even Zero was only able to hold out for four years and he hated the change. So it is unlikely that you will be able to hold out for that long but try to hold out for as long as possible." Kuran said.

"Well if what you said is true then my magic can keep me from changeing untill I turn thirteen." Harry said.

"You might be right about that I will contact a relative of mine that is a magic user to come teach you about your magic. Now I get to have the pleasure of introduceing you to the night class of Cross Academy. Each of us are vampires." Kuran said as he started to lead Harry through the room.

**Read and Reveiw!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own J.K. Rowling and Matsuri Hino do I just mess with their stuff.**

**Vampire Wizard**

**Second Night : Disciplinary Committee**

_Headmaster Cross's office_

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger it is a pleasure to see you again." Headmaster Cross said as a middle aged couple walked into his office. The man was about five foot six inches with brown hair and brown eyes and the woman was five foot even with silver hair and silverish blue eyes. They both looked at the headmaster as he stood up from his desk.

"Headmaster Cross how is Zero? I know it has been eight years but you should have returned him to his clan that night. I hope you have not doomed all of us because you would not return him." Mrs. Granger stated angerly.

"Now Now Sakura, may I call you Sakura?" Mrs. Granger gave a curt nod."Zero had a hard time for the first four years, what with fighting the change and all, but after an incident he accepted the change rather grudgingly. Untill three years ago when Harry, a child that was bit by a pureblood vampire, came here. Harry was badly miss treated by his relatives and wanted to thank the vampire that bit him because he killed Harry's relatives on the same night. Harry got Zero to fully accept what he was becoming and now Zero has started to develop his second fangs. Sakura, you and I know what that means." Headmaster Cross said.

"So Zero is a Hunter, not an ordinary vampire but the only known vampire type that must feed on other vampires. There have only been two Hunter vampires in history... ah...yes they were both of the Kiryu clan like Zero is." Sakura Granger said thoughtfully.

"Yes and if I had handed him over that night you would have killed him as is your duty to your clan, Sakura."Headmaster Cross stated.

"Yes. You knew that this was possible, that Zero might become a Hunter, that is why you kept him here. You preach pacifism but you wanted a trump card just incase it did not work out." Sakura said in disbeleife.

"Yes and no. I know that the children in the Moon Dormatory would not do anything to breach the peace that we are making here but the adults outside these walls may try something if they think they can get away with it. Now did you just come to talk about Zero or is there another reason that you are here?" Headmaster Cross asked.

"Yes we came here to talk about our daughter, Hermione..." Sakura Granger said.

_Two days latter first day of term_

The nine year old was running down the halls trying to get to class in time while also trying to tie his tie. He went around a corner and bumped into a nine year old girl. 'Umph' both children landed on thier bums. They looked at eachother, the boy had bum length black hair that was tied in a low pony tail, emerald green eyes set in an elfen like face with the only thing maring his near perfect beauty being a lighting bolt shaped scar on his forehead. He got up off the floor and dusted himself off, then held out a hand to help the girl up off the floor. The girl took the hand and stood up dusting her skirt after she rose. She had bushy brown hair that went down to her mid back, brown eyes that spoke of determination and a no nonsence look to her face.

"I am very sorry, my lady, for the way I have rather rudely introduced myself. My name is Harry Potter." Harry said while bowing over the still held hand of the girl.

"I am Hermione Granger. Now if you will let go of my hand I have to get to class before I am late." Hermione said.

"Since I have lived here fore the past three years may be I can help you find your class?" Harry asked. Hermione looked at Harry consideringly for a moment and then held out a piece of paper with 'Day Class room 305' writen on it. Harry looked at it and said "It seems that we are in the same class. May I have the pleasure of excourting you to class, Hermione?" while holding his arm at a forty five degree angle. Hermione again looked at him consideringly for a moment and then slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow. The two children walked down the hallway alittle ways untill they came to door 305. Harry knocked on the door and opened it up. They both happily noted that the teacher had not arrived yet and walked into the classroom.

"Are you lost?" one of the other day class girls asked when Harry and Hermione entered the room. Harry raised his eyebrow at this and Hermione looked afronted.

"If this is the first year Day class then we most certainly are not lost." Hermione stated. Just then the teacher walked into the classroom.

"Ok everybody sit down. I am your teacher for this year, Hiei Kurama or to you Professor Kurama. There will be no tomfoolery in this class. Now I was told that I have two very gifted young students in this class a.." at this Kurama looked at his list "Hermione Granger" with that Hermione raised her hand "and Harry Potter" with that Harry raised his hand. "Yes I was told to give you two these" with that Kurama handed Harry and Hermione an armband each "congradulations on becoming members of the Disciplinary Committee hopefully you two will do better then the first two members" Professor Kurama said.

Harry and Hermione looked at eachother then back at the teacher. "We will try, Professor Kurama." they both said.

"Good, now role call and then we start class" Kurama said.

_Twilight in front of the Moon Dormitory_

"Hermione it is good that you could join me here. It is time to start our duties as part of the Disciplinary Committee." Harry said as they walked to the front gate of the Moon Dormatory.

They turned a corner and Hermione gasped as she saw the crowd of day class girls in front of the gate. "Are they always like this?" Hermione asked in disbeliefe. Harry just nodded his head as he and Hermione walked the last few feet to the gates of Moon Dormitory. Hermione truned towards the day class girls with an angry look on her face and said "It's past curfew for everyone in the day class. You all have five minutes to get to Sun Dormitory or I will show you all what Hell On Earth means!" Just then a klink was heard from the gates behind Hermione and the night class students started to come out. The day class girls took two steps forward and Hermione grabed, to fast for the human eye to see, the whip she kept at the small of her back. 'Crack' Hermione landed the tip of the whip at the feet of the leading girl leaving a forrow in the paving stone. "You NOW have FOUR and a Half MINUTES to get to Sun Dormitory and I timed it, it takes four minutes to RUN from here. Now GO!" Hermione yelled. The girls were wide eyed for a moment then as one they turned and ran as if the hounds of hell were at their heels.

"Cousin that was just mean." Zero said to Hermione. Hermione finished rolling up her whip and turned to Zero.

"So the headmaster told you." Hermione stated.

"He told all of us. Oh and you do not have to worry about Harry. He will not change untill he turns thirteen, he is like you, a magic user and he carries blood pills with him." Zero said.

"Blood pills?" Hermione said purplexed.

"Yes. The blood pills were developed by the night class here. We just add them to body temperature water and they make a blood like substance that even I can drink. They completely replace the need for blood from a living donor, well... unless we are injured, and if that happends we usually take blood from a blood bank." Zero said with a smile that showed his double helix like fangs.

"So mom was told true, you are a Hunter. When did you meet the Cronus?' Hermione asked.

"That would have been imposible since the Cronus went into the final sleep alittle over nine years ago." Kuran stated. Both Zero and Hermione looked at him and then eachother.

Whith an eerie smile Zero said" let me guess that the Cronus went to sleep on July 31,1980." Kuran nodded his head at the statement. "In that case I met the Cronus three years ago, Your Highness." Zero stated while turning to Harry and bowing.

"What? HOW?" Harry said with a deer in the headlights look.

"Well the Kiryu clan maybe the only ones that still hold this information but it is known to us that when the old Cronus goes into the final sleep that a new born that has taken his or her first breath takes in the spirit of the Cronus, thus becoming the Cronus and unkillable to mortal means." Hermione stated.

"Well that will explain how I survived the Killing curse when I was a tottler."Harry siad. "Could I abdicate?" Harry asked hopefully.

"No, You are the Cronus and that is that. Your word is law amongst all vampires." Zero and Kuran said together. Harry poutted for a few moments.

"Oh well just thought I'd ask." Harry said "Hermione would you help with the peace that we are trying to create here if I keep the vampires from doing anything that will harm the other students"

"Ok I will play nice (for now) class is about to start. Harry will you check inside and I will check outside for any lingering day class students." Harry nodded and started to head inside as the rest of the night class headed to their classroom. "Zero," Hermione asked as Zero was starting to leave "any of the regular vampires need watching?"

"Hm... maybe Hamabusa Aido," Zero said as he pointed out a boy with collor length sandy brown hair, grayish blue eyes and was the shortest boy in the night class. "He is more mischievous then dangerious but he has enough red cards to redecorate his room. So just keep an eye out for him."

"Maybe I should talk to the headmaster about bringing in black cards, that should help curb his mischievous side and help deal with the day class girls." Hermione said. "Well I am keeping you from class and I have duties to do, so see you later." as she left to her patrol. Zero waved and headed to class.

_Six months later- St. Xocolatl's day(Febuary 14th)_

The day class girls were all very excited because they had heard that Hermione of the Disciplinary Committee was going to allow the day class and night class to mingle for the giving of chocolates. The last time that she allowed this was on Christmas day (and night) and the next time maybe on White Day but that was it, as long as nobody did something to get a black card in the next two hours everybody would be handing out chocolates to their favorite boy in the day or night class.

Hermione was busy making sure that the last minute touches were in place for the evening festival that everybody was looking forward to. When her parents found out about this day they sent her some very special chocolate from Transylvania for the night class and Harry. For the day class boys she got chocolates from a near by town like most of the day class girls. She had just finished with the last gate when she saw Harry walking toward her from the Moon Dormatory.

"About time you got here." Hermione said in a huff.

"Sorry I just had to make sure that Aido remembered what would get him another black card. Unfortunately I think he is starting to like sparring with you." Harry said.

"I think so to. That is why I asked the night teachers if that had anything menial to do. They told me that they could do with having the chalk boards and erasers cleaned. So if he gets a black card that is exactly what he is doing." Hermione said.

"That's mean, Hermione but he knows better. So he will only have himself to blame if that happens. I see you finished the gates and it is almost twilight" as Harry said this he heard a muted sound like a tidal wave" and the day class girls are starting to arrive. I had better get into place."

"Here," Hermione said as she handed Harry a box"These are for you."

Harry took a sniff. "They smell of blood" Harry said as he looked at Hermione.

"They are blood chocolates from Transylvania. My mom and dad sent them for you and the others" Hermione said.

"I thought your family hated my kind." Harry said purplexed.

"My family hate vampires. With the development of the blood pills you all stoped being vampires in the eyes of my family. Since vampires take blood from the living and the blood pills have taken the place of blood you are not looked at as vampires to my family. Now I have to get the girls under control and you have to get the boys to their gates." Hermione said.

"Is that so." Harry said with a pensive look as he turned to get the boys to gates with their names over them.

'Tweeet' "Ok girls, You will line up infront of the gate to the boy you want to give your chocolates to. There will be NO Pushing, NO Shoving, and ABSOLUTELY NO FIGHTING. One by one you will come forward and give your chocolates, if you are finished giveing your chocolates you will then head for your dorm rooms or class for the night class, if you wish to give chocolates to another boy you Will go to the back of the line for that boy. Boys you will find a basket beside you at your gate. You can put your chocolates in the basket when your hands get full so you Can accept ALL the chocolates that are being given to you. NOW BEGIN!" Hermione said/yelled at the crowd as she jumped onto a catwalk set up above the gates to watch for trouble. What insued was ordered chaos as Hermione ended up dispencing three black cards that night, two went to day class girls that stated to fight because one cut infront of the other and the last one went predictably to Aido from the night class for asking a day class girl her blood type. All in all it had been a pleasant evening. Aido ended up cleaning blackboards and the two girls from the day class ended up cleaning up the hall the next day.

_Headmaster Cross's office End of the school year_

'Knock, knock' "Come in, Harry, Hermione it is so nice of you to join me." headmaster Cross said

"What did you want us here for Headmaster Cross?"Harry asked.

"Well Harry, Hermione, The day class teachers have informed me that they have nothing to teach the two of you and have asked me to transfer you two to the night class where they think you will get more of a challenge. Now normally I would not even think of doing this because of who is in the night class but since Harry is the Cronus and Hermione is from the Kiryu clan and an half Dhampire by blood. I will consider moving you if you two wish." Headmaster Cross said.

"So you found out about the Kiryu clans darkest secret, that we are borne of a Dhampire. I have no problem in moving to the moon dorm but how will we keep discipline up with the day class?" Hermione asked.

"I had thought that might be a problem spot for you. So I thought to make a couple of the day class kids new Disciplinary members that will only deal with the day class and you will still deal with the night class and the turn over at twilight. What do you think of that?" Headmaster Cross asked.

"That sounds fair and it will help. I will be willing to transfer to the Moon Dormatory." Hermione stated.

"And so will I"Harry said.

"Good, good. Harry you can move your stuff as soon as you want since you live here year around and Hermione you can move in next month when you return. Your parents are outside the gates to take you on vacation. I believe that they said something about a hunt." Headmaster Cross said.

"Um... Most likely we are going after Greyback. He is a werewolf of the worst kind, he delibratly attacks children to turn them into werewolves and my family has been hunting him for five years now. Maybe this year we will get lucky and finally get him." Hermione said mostly to herself.

"I can ask the vampires to keep a look out for him and if they find him to herd him to your family for disposal. A creature like that is a threat to all of us." Harry said.

"Thank you Harry. I will tell my family about your offer. I will see you in the new school year" and with that Hermione left the office to meet her parents

"I will see you then Hermione. May you have a good evening Headmaster." Harry said as he left the offic to pack his things for the move to his new dorm.

**Read and Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own J.K. Rowling and Matsuri Hino do I just mess with their stuff.**

**Vampire Wizard**

**Third Night : Letters and Diagon Alley**

Hogwart's Headmaster's office

Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk fuming as he had for the past five years. Five years ago Harry Potter, his weapon, had disappeared in Japan with his family, The Dursleys, and it wasn't untill three months later that he found out that the Dursleys were found dead but Harry was not found with them. He had invested two years since he heard the prophecy to get everything right to activate said prophecy and then make sure that His Weapon was suitably cowed for him to mold but with the Dursleys dead and Potter's whereabouts unknown he did not know if His Weapon could be molded. Just then his office door slamed open with a cry of "We found him." shouted by Minerva McGonagall.

"Ah, Minerva what a pleasant suprise? Lemon drop?" Albus twinkled.

"No thank you, Albus. We found him, we found Potter. I have his acceptance letter here as well as two other acceptance letters that are going to the same place for Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy." Minerva stated.

_Flashback one year ago_

"Lucius, how nice to see you? I thought that you would bring your son for a tour of the school?" Albus said to a tall blond haired man that resembled a farret.

"Headmaster Dumbledore" Lucius sneered" My son will not be able to tour the school since I enrolled him at Cross Academy, a very excusive boarding school that has year around class and an excellerated class for gifted students like my son. When I meet the othe two sudents in the class with Draco I was pleasantly suprised but you will find out when Draco's accepance letter is to be sent out."

_flashback within a flashback_

"Mr. Malfoy and this must be your son, Draco, please have a seat I have sent for the other two magical students at Cross Academy" Headmaster Cross said.

"Thank you, Headmaster Cross, I am most pleased that you would consider letting Draco attend classes here since I heard that you have refused several prominant Japanese Families this chance." Lucius Malfoy said.

"Yes, well when they found out that their children would have to share classes with Lycans and Vampires they were reather incensed." Cross said.

"As long as their are able to control themselves I see no problem with Draco going to class with them." Lucius said.

Just then a knock was heard. "Come in, Harry, Hermione I would like you to meet a new class mate." Cross said to the door.

The Malfoys turned around and saw a young man and woman enter the door. Lucius Malfoy saw the lighting bolt shaped scar on the young mans forehead and gasped "Harry POTTER, Harry Potter is one of your sudents Headmaster Cross? Why would you ask if I am OK with my son being in a class with Lycans and Vampires if they are his only two class mates?" Lucius asked.

"Oh that is quite simple. Harry is a Vampire and Hermione is a Human, Lycan, Vampire hybrid. That we only found out about a month ago and that is because her mom is an Dhampire and her dad is an Lycar(Human,Lycan halfbreed). We were very suprised that she came out stable but she is also the best Hunter in all of Japan." Cross said.

"Really, How unusual" Lucius said in a state of shock. "Well lets get to Draco's schooling..."

_End of flashback within a flashback_

"Oh really, why don't you tell me about it?" Albus asked.

"Now, now Dumbledore that would ruin the suprise." Lucius drawled.

_End flashback_

'Now I know what Lucius Malfoy was keeping under his hat, I must get Potter away from the Malfoy brat and who ever this Granger person is to get him back under control like he should have been.' Albus Dumbledore thought. "Minerva, who else is in the school so we can go and collect the three children and take them to Diagon Alley. 'and I could start getting Potter back under my control like a weapon should be'" Albus said/thought.

"I believe that Severus is the only other teacher in the school and since we will have to go to Japan, we will need to go to the ministry to get a long distance portkey or use the international floo. So Severus will not be in danger of direct sunlight" Minerva said.

"Very well, I will floo call Severus and we can go to the ministry." Albus said.

_Cross Academy- Moon Dormatory Kitchen_

With dusk swiftly approaching three children sat around the kitchen table eating, since thay would have to start classes soon. One child, with white blond hair that went to just past his shoulder blades, pale slivery-blue eyes, and a narrow farret like face, had a traditional English breakfast in front of him. The other boy at the table, with black hair that went down his back to just above his ass and was held in a ponytail, glowing emerald green eyes, and an elven like face with the only mar being a lighting shaped scar on his forehead, had only a glass with a red substance in it. The only girl, with bushy brown hair that she kept in a braid, brown with a touch of amber eyes, and a feral wolf like face, had a raw roast in front of her that she was busy knawing on. "Granger, at least cut your meat or we may find ourselves trying to explain your eating habits at Hogwarts and that will not be easy without telling your secret." the blond drawled.

"Malfoy, it is not like you were just informed that you are getting married to someone that you have not met and you know how I get when I am suprised and it is very close to the full moon." The only girl said.

"Yes I know, but I have met Blaise Zabini and I am quite sure that you two will get along very well. I am far more conserned about how the Slytherin's will react to the fact that you can trace your magical roots back several thousand years, back when the high elves still lived in this plain of existance, with a family name Granger." Draco said.

"Now,now you two stop acting like children. Hermione you know that my little dragon likes to pull your chain when ever he can. Draco, my little dragon, you know that this arrangement is to hopfully break the curse that has been on the Hunter's circles for over a millenium so their magic can run free again." Harry said while pushing a strand of Draco's white blond hair behind his ear.

"I know, my Cronus, I'm just alittle worried about how to tell my father about us." Draco said.

_flashback_

"You smell absolutely delicious, Draco" Harry said while showing Draco around the Moon Dormatory.

"I thought you were under control, I can call my father if you try to bite me." Draco said. He backed up two steps right into Hermione.

Hermione took a sniff and said "Oh god you stink... Oh BLOODY Hell no!"

"Hermione?" Harry asked with a raised brow.

"Like the Cronus, the mate of the Cronus, is also reborn. The major difference is that the Cronus is granted immediate immortality but the mate is not and the only one that can bite the mate is the Cronus, anyone else that tries is repelled by the smell. You, Draco, do not smell of blood, like a normal human smells, but something else. If you are wondering Yes. Harry. Is. The. Cronus. and from his reaction to your smell Draco You. Are. His. Mate. Harry will not bite you untill he comes into the Cronus' powers at thirteen but he has to bite you before you turn sixteen or you will change into a vampire without an initiation, which is like hell on earth, so after his thirteenth birthday and before your sixteenth birthday you will have to decide when you will complete the renewal of your vows." Hermione stated.

_end flashback_

"Tell him the truth my little dragon. It is not like we are renewing our vows within the next year or two. He will understand." Harry said. "Now eat up." Draco and Hermione both smiled and continued with their meal.

_At the same time in the office of Headmaster Cross_

Knock, Knock "Come in" Cross said.

The door opened and three older people walked in. The one in the middle was an old man with a long white hair and beard, twinkling blue eyes, and a face that said benevolent grandfather and put Headmaster Cross on immediate gaurd, since he knew vampires that could effect the same look but would happily stab you in the back. The one on the right of the old man was a middle aged woman with black hair that was kept in a tight bun, brown eyes, and a stern face that practically said try it and you will have detention. The one on the left of the old man was a young man with slick black hair, black eyes and a palor that if Cross Academy's wards had not already informed him Headmaster Cross would have known was a vampire of unknown clan.

"How may I help you Gentlemen and Lady?" Cross asked.

"Headmaster Cross, my name is Albus Dumbledore. I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts school for the gifted..." Dumbledore begain to say.

"You mean Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardy do you not!" Cross interupted.

"Um...Well yes but how do you know that?" Dumbledore asked.

"When Draco came here his father said that he will only be able to attend for one year. I asked him why or I would refuse to allow Draco here. He told me and also informed me that my other two magical students will also be getting invatations to that school. So that is how I know." Cross stated.

"Well.. that is interesting. On my right is Professor McGonagall and on my left is professor Snape.." Dumbledore started to say again.

"What clan are you from Professor Snape?" Cross asked.

Snape had a shocked expession on his face"How... I am from the Karros clan and the last member of that...ill fated clan. During the wizarding war in Europe my clan... joined with the wizard that called himself Voldemort... we were all marked...before...I did not feel comfortable with it but I was the youngest member and the only remaining pureblood of our clan... so I was forced to accept the mark of the ego maniac. Three months before the end of the war my clan... they were all killed by the Red Death. I lost everything to that Mad Man and Dumbledore says that he might still exist but without a body but How did you know that I was a vampire."

"The wards on this school detect wether anyone that comes through them is Human, Lycan, or Vampire but I would have known even without the wards telling me since I have several vampire friends and students in this school. I presume that you are here to hand deliver the invites to my students." Cross said.

"Yes and take them to Diagon Alley to get their school supplies." Dumbledore said.

"Very well come with me I will take you to them." Cross said as he crossed the office to the door.

_Moon Dormatory_

"We have guests coming" Harry said to the other two.

"This is about the time that the Hogwarts letters come out so someone decided to hand deliver them." Draco said.

"Oh wow we are so special, hand delivered letters, whoopy." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Hush you two." Harry said just as the door opened and Headmaster Cross and three other people walked in.

"Harry, my boy..." Dumbledore started to say.

"I am not your boy nor do I recall giveing you premission to call me by my given name." Harry said.

"Um..Well yes..um...this is Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape and I am Headmaster Dumbledore. We are here to give you three your letters and take you to Diagon Alley for your supplies. Professor McGonagall will show Hermione Granger around, Professor Snape will show Draco Malfoy around and I will take you Harry, I mean Mr. Potter, around Diagon Alley." Dumbledore said.

"No. We are certain that Professors McGonagall and Snape will be enough and anyway We will not be separated from our mate or our guard, Headmaster Dumbledore. Atempt to try and separate us again Headmaster Dumbledore and We will have you executed, are We clear." Harry stated in an imperious tone with his eyes glowing brillant emerald.

"Yes Mr.Potter, very clear." Dumbledore nearly stuttered. "Well Professor McGonagall has your letters and I was able to get a portkey directly to the Leaky Cauldron and then to Diagon Alley. If everybody would grab on." Dumbledore said as he pulled an old shoe out of his pocket. Headmaster Cross wished the three children luck and told them that they will be back for the summer. When everybody had a finger on the shoe Dumbledore counted down from three and everybody felt a hook behide their navel. They were off to the wizarding world.

_The Leaky Cauldron_

They landed in a pub, that was smoke filled and dingy. An old toothless man was behind the bar looked up at the arrival and waved hello and was about to ask if they wanted anything when he noticed Harry. "Harry Potter!" the bar man exclaimed. The room instantly silenced, you could hear a pin drop, and then a roar as everybody in the pub started to crowd around the group. CRACK. In an instant Hermione had her whip smash into the floor millimeters from the foot of the lead person.

"BACK OFF." Hermione yelled. "Draco when you told us about the hero worship that Harry would have to deal with I did not believe you but now I do." Hermione stated still fuming while she rewound her whip.

"Ah.. yes. Well the enterance to Diagon Alley is through the back" Dumbledore said" and if Ms. Granger can keep that whip from harming someone then she can keep it otherwise..."

"I keep the whip nomatter what or I start using my blade and if that happens then I can not promiss that the person will live." Hermione stated. The small group headed towards the back of the pub and out into a walled courtyard with only dustbins in it. Headmaster Dumbledore walked up to the wall and tapped a brick in the wall with his wand. The bricks started to rearrange themselves into an archway that lead to a long, twisting cobbled street full of shops.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley." Dumbledore said.

"Well Fireball Alley, in Edo, is more impressive but lets go." Harry said. With that the three children walked into the alley.

Read and Review!!


End file.
